


Kumonoue ni ukabu

by Yule (JollyTaco)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyTaco/pseuds/Yule
Summary: Una colección de mi poesía/historias cortas





	Kumonoue ni ukabu

Fue algo así como magia. Era algo así como volar en una escoba o sobre una alfombra voladora. Fue como dejar que el viento me llevara y me llevara sobre las nubes, oscureciendo cada uno de mis pensamientos con una luz tan brillante que era casi cegadora. No, de hecho fue cegador. Cegó todas mis debilidades, mis miedos, cualquier duda que tuviera fue eliminada con este brillo. Y cuando un pensamiento empezó a importar menos que el otro, me dejé perder en la fragancia de lo que seguramente me llevaría a la mansión del descanso. No estaba preocupado ni tenía miedo. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo, cuando no he estado recibiendo más que suaves caricias y promesas susurradas? He estado recibiendo un tratamiento adecuado para un bebé recién nacido, manipulado como si fuera a romperse con el menor toque. La muerte me acarició la cara y me pasó los dedos por el pelo, me sentí como si fuera una niña otra vez, buscando consuelo en el abrazo de mi madre después de un día particularmente duro. Ser envenenado era algo así como magia. Como volar en una escoba o sobre una alfombra voladora.


End file.
